1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a knock down bike rack assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a unique knock down bike rack assembly having protective coverage for use outdoors.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The typical bike rack is formed of metal and susceptible to effects of weather or other environmental conditions causing the rack to rust and deteriorate. A disadvantage of these metal bike racks is that such racks require regular upkeep such as painting to prevent rust or complete replacement when the metal rusts away.
To overcome this, galvanized steel has been used to avoid rust and hopefully, eliminate regular upkeep. However, a disadvantage of both metal and galvanized steel bike racks is that their assembly is of a permanent nature. That is, once the bike rack is assembled, the bike rack is permanently fixed at that location in that configuration.